


slowly but we’ll get there eventually

by beanieboyj



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, M/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-12
Updated: 2017-12-12
Packaged: 2019-02-13 21:08:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12992562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beanieboyj/pseuds/beanieboyj
Summary: soonyoung silently hoped jihoon would love him too.





	slowly but we’ll get there eventually

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Thasya my bub](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Thasya+my+bub).



soonyoung fluttered his eyes open and quickly shut it again. he knew that once he kept it open he won’t be able to tear his eyes of the man sleeping soundly right next to him.

—

he remembered the first time they met, it was at a very fancy his parents invited him to. he was used to dinner, growing up with a well known family made him learn to be able to socialize and get a long with a whole bunch of people, he didn’t mind though, soonyoung quite liked talking. it was a friday night dinner, he actually wanted to cancel but he didn’t have the heart to. his mother seemed overly excited about it so soonyoung thought is must be important.  
and so it was.  
“soonyoung meet jihoon”  
he had prepared to give him a proper and polite greeting but that was quickly canceled.  
jihoon, dark haired and small stood in front of him with a small smile painted on his lips. he had sharp eyes and a button nose, his cheeks was tainted pink from the coldness in the room.   
he was so pretty soonyoung wanted to cry.  
“uhuh- i mean nice to meet you, i’m kwon soonyoung” he stuttered out, hiding his nervousness behind his bright smile.  
he could see his father holding back laugh at how star struck he looked.  
“lee jihoon, happy to be acquainted” nodding slightly.  
soonyoung replied with a brighter grin, jihoon looked down at his shoes.

soonyoung didn’t see it coming and he thought jihoon thought the same.  
“well i’m glad you both got along fine”  
that was a half lie, jihoon didn’t say much and soonyoung talked to much, he was sure jihoon was annoyed with him.  
“the wedding would be in a month”  
soonyoung swallowed his drink abruptly.  
“whose wedding?”  
“you and jihoon’s”  
soonyoung met jihoon’s eyes, he’s just as shocked as he is.

—

after gazing at jihoon’s sleeping figure for awhile, sleeping on his hands to stop them from caressing his cheeks, he managed to push himself out of bed to make a drink. by the time he reached the kitchen he realize he didn’t know wether jihoon preferred tea or coffee. after pondering he decided to make a cup of each and poured juice for himself.  
“morning soonyoung”   
soonyoung turned around and smiled at sight of a still sleepy jihoon. he was rubbing sleepy dust from his eye, the flannel he was wearing gave him sweater paws. soonyoung wanted to ‘uwu’ out loud.  
“morning! i didn’t know if you like coffee or tea so i made both!”  
“how are you so bright this early” the shorter grumbled, taking a seat on the stool.  
“oh and coffee please,no sugar”  
soonyoung let out a light laugh, pouring the coffee in a mug before passing it to jihoon.  
“thanks” he gave soonyoung a sleepy smile.  
“we have some eggs, how about omelettes for breakfast?”  
jihoon gave him a skeptical look, “you can cook?”   
“i most definitely can!”  
jihoon chuckled, the corner of his eyes crinkled. soonyoung could hear his heart beating quickly.  
“well then i’ll go take shower. i expect an omelette when i’m back”  
their first breakfast started with a half burnt omelette and soonyoung learnt behind jihoon’s stoic face, his laugh was heartfelt. 

—

jihoon sometimes pushed him away, soonyoung knew they aren’t technically in love (but soonyoung is sure that he’s falling hard) but the taller boy was persistent. if they aren’t gonna be a couple soonyoung wanted them to be friends, they sleep under the same roof and share a toilet! he didn’t want it to he awkward because he himself quite enjoyed the younger’s presence.  
“jihoon come with me”  
“hmmm?” he looked up from his book.  
“come and watch me dance today”   
jihoon put slided a bookmark between the pages and stood up.  
“i mean you don’t have too but i’d like it if you came” soonyoung added.  
“i’ll come, give me ten minutes to get ready- also you’re driving”  
soonyoung smiled triumphantly.

“you were amazing, i really enjoyed it soonyoung” jihoon’s cheek was tinted pink from the heat or from embarrassment, soonyoung didn’t know.  
“im glad you did!” soonyoung was still out of breath from dancing and running towards jihoon.  
the younger laughed at the state he was in right now and laughed harder when soonyoung pouted at him.  
“you didn’t have to run all the way here, i would’ve walked towards you”  
“i wanted to see your reaction, i saw you smiling from the crowd and i wanted to make sure you did actually enjoyed” he grinned sheepishly.  
now soonyoung was 100% sure jihoon was blushing.  
the shorter tugged the sleeves of the other,  
“let’s go for ice-cream, my treat”  
soonyoung never felt so giddy before.

—

soonyoung was never an attentive person, he rarely took notice of details and the little things around, he himself knew that.  
but it wasn’t like that when it came to jihoon, soonyoung realized that when it was about jihoon all his focus was on the dark haired boy.  
he realized that jihoon always wanted him to drive so he can have the aux cable (probably because soonyoung always blasted Hannah Montana), and that everytime jihoon starts pulling on his shirt he gets cold and even if he rolls his eyes when soonyoung drapes his jacket over him, jihoon still pulls it around him. one of the many things he realized was that jihoon fiddled with his fingers a lot, tapping on anything under his fingers and snapping his fingers to the beat.  
at first soonyoung was confused, not that is was irritating or anything, more like endearing but soonyoung didn’t know the meaning behind it.  
the it finally clicked- jihoon plays the piano and they don’t have a piano at their place. and suddenly, soonyoung had the best idea a husband could have ever have.

“soonyoung i’m home, i brought your fave” jihoon called out.  
“i’m in the kitchen!”  
a few seconds later jihoon popped in with a tired smile, “hey” he greeted softly.  
“you were great today, i heard your show” soonyoung reached out to ruffle jihoon’s hair, and he almost cried when jihoon hummed happily as he did.  
“it must’ve been you who requested the hannah montana songs”  
“you got me there” soonyoung grinned.  
“you look really tired, go on take a shower. i have something to show you after”   
jihoon gave him a questioning look.  
“i promise it isn’t like the exploding coke thing”   
“alright then, i wont be long” jihoon smiled tiredly, squeezing soonyoung’s shoulder before walking out.  
soonyoung waited patiently in the living room, well he tried.  
“you look so excited i’m kinda scared”   
soonyoung laughed as he stood up and walked towards jihoon.  
“i promise, it’s all good”  
he tugged jihoon’s sweater looking at him with a soft smile.  
“lead the way”  
soonyoung let out a happy squeal.  
“you know like we had an extra room, i know we decided to make it my dance studio of some sort but i had a better idea”  
soonyoung opened the door, gesturing jihoon to peek into the room.  
he heard jihoon gasp.  
“i wanted to get the big huge fancy piano but it didn’t fit in the room, i’m sorry-“  
“soonyong this is amazing, fuck i miss playing it”  
jihoon looked radiant, he was glowing. soonyoung felt relieved.  
“go ahead, play something for me”  
the shorter smiled, pulling soonyoung to come with him.  
“come sit with me” he patted the empty seat next to him.  
soonyoung obligated.  
he didn’t know anything about piano or classical songs even but whatever jihoon was playing, soonyoung thought it was the most beautiful thing ever. jihoon had his eyes closed, his fingers floated around the piano, he looked ethereal under the bright light of the room. soonyoung sighed happily as jihoon ended the song.  
“are you happy hoonie?”  
he nodded, head leaning onto soonyoung’s shoulder. (soonyoung wanted to scream)  
“do you want me to teach you a short song?”   
soonyoung nodded enthusiastically which caused jihoon to chuckle. he felt jihoon’s fingers slide down the side of his arm to meet his, he then took it softly before placing them on the piano.  
“this is C” he said softly, his breath tickling soonyoung’s neck.  
“and this is D”  
soonyoung never felt such bliss before.

—

when jihoon walked out of the room wearing soonyoung’s hoodie the older didn’t have the heart to tell him he was going to wear it today.   
it was way to big on jihoon, it ended under his knees and the sleeves of his sweater covered his entire hand. it was the cutest thing soonyoung ever saw.  
“take a picture, it’ll last longer” jihoon smirked, taking his cap from the hanger.  
soonyoung looked away blushing.   
“my sweater’s too big on you” he chuckled.  
jihoon looked down and tried to fix the sleeves yet it kept sliding down.  
“here let me help”  
jihoon held it hand out for soonyoung to fold the sleeves, he gave jihoon’s hand a little squeeze when he was finished.  
“the sweater smells like you”  
“what do i smell like?”  
“good” the shorter hummed.  
soonyoung laughed, trying hard to hide his blush.  
“since when do you steal my clothes”  
“dunno, they’re comfy and nice”  
soonyoung squeezed the latter’s shoulder “have a great day at work”  
“you too soonie, tell the kids jihoon says hi”  
“they want to meet you”  
“tell them i’ll come to visit some time”  
“you would?”  
“yes soonyoung” he chuckled.  
“mhmm alright then” soonyoung hummed happily.  
jihoon waved goodbye to soonyoung before leaving the room.  
he heard the door close softly, soonyoung smiled to himself.  
maybe he’s got a tiny bit of chance with jihoon.

—

“jihoonieeeee!”  
jihoon gave soonyoung a smile and a wave, laughing when soonyoung started to skip happily towards him.   
his hands flailing around excitedly.  
“i got you tickets! for my dance studio’s show!” he said excitedly.  
“the big one? where everyone is going to perform?” jihoon grinned.  
“uhuh!” soonyoung nodded.  
“you’ll go right?”  
“i wouldn’t miss it for the world” jihoon reassured. he reached out to intertwine his fingers with the older, he squeezed it softly. soonyoung squeezed back.  
“thanks for coming, for keeping up with me and sorry for breaking the oven”  
“don’t forget the exploding coke and the time where you and soekmin broke our front gate”  
“yea about that too” he grinned sheepishly.  
“you’re fun to be around, i like you”  
soonyoung stopped walking, jihoon smiled brightly at him.  
“i like you too jihoon”  
he lifted jihoon’s fingers to meet his lips, jihoon humming happily.  
soonyoung was sure he was in love with jihoon, but at this point he was absolutely elated at the state they were in.

—

“jisung, chan, felix, minho, yedam, and sean meet jihoon!”  
“hey kiddos, i’m jihoon!” he went on his knees to talk to them face to face.  
“omg jihoon are you soonyoung’s boyfriend?”  
“no” he laughed shaking his head.  
soonyoung felt his heart drop a little, he clutched the bouquet of flowers to his chest.  
“i’m his husband”  
the kids let out a loud squeal and soonyoung was sure he internally did too.  
“soonyoung talks about you a lot! he says you play the piano is that true?” jisung asked pulling on jihoon’s sleeve.  
“yes i do! do you play?”  
“no” he frowned. “but i would like too”  
“i’d gladly teach you but you should ask your parents first”  
jisung’s eye lit up, he nodded enthusiastically before running off to find his parents the rest of kids following him.  
jihoon got up from his knees and stood on his toes to press his lips on soonyoung’s. (he remembered when they first kissed, they were at the arcade and soonyoung managed to beat the high score at DDR, the older pulled the latter on impulse, pressing their lips together)  
“they were amazing, you were amazing. i’m proud of you” he mumbled.  
soonyoung smiled againts jihoon’s lips, giggling slightly before pulling away.  
“i’m glad, thanks for the flowers. such a gentleman” he teased.  
jihoon rolled his eyes linking his arm with soonyoung’s as they walked out of the venue.  
“i did it because it makes me look like a good husband”  
“hey!”  
“just kidding soonyoung stop making a scene”  
soonyoung pressed a kiss on the top of jihoon’s head before letting go of the latter’s arm to go into the driver’s seat.  
surprisingly, all the way home jihoon sang along to hannah montana with a bright grin plastered on his face. 

they found themselves snuggling on the sofa, soonyoung’s head rested on jihoon’s chest and jihoon drew circle’s on soonyoung’s arm. the shorter had a book in his hand occasionally reading lines he thought soonyoung would enjoy, one point jihoon heard soonyoung’s soft snores. he looked down at the silver hair boy in his arms, slowing tracing hearts on his cheeck. the latter stirred slightly, humming happily.  
“you sleepy?”  
“no, i love you” he sighs sleepily.  
jihoon let out a chuckle, smiling fondly at soonyoung. the boy in his arms opened his eyes, just realizing what he said out loud. jihoon leaned down to press a kiss on soonyoung’s shoulder. 

 

“i love you too”

**Author's Note:**

> please tell me if there are any mistakes!
> 
> twitt: venuswzi (cry w me about soonhoon and gyuhao pls)


End file.
